


Champion

by GallifreyanDork



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, M/M, Minor Violence, Possibly Unrequited Love, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanDork/pseuds/GallifreyanDork
Summary: If I can live through thisI can do anything





	Champion

_I'm calling you from the future_

_To let you know we made a mistake_

_And there's a fog from the past_

_That's giving me, giving me such a headache_

 

He ran, as far and as fast as he could. The further away he could get the better.

He felt warm liquid coursing down his face and a gaping emptiness where his eye should’ve been, _had_ been just a few minutes ago. The sharp pain arced through his skull making him stagger against a wall to catch his breath.

One mistake.

He had made one _goddamn_ mistake and this is what it had led to.

A sob tore itself out of his throat against his will. He had been trying so hard, he had been trying to make a life for himself, the best he could on the streets. He had been trying so hard, trying not to cry, but that one sob broke the dam and he collapsed against the wall, tears streaming down his face, hoping and praying that he had run far enough that they wouldn’t catch up.

If he died right now, he wouldn't care. He might even be happy, he had had enough pain for a lifetime. He just wanted to rest.

 

_And I'm back with a madness_

_I'm a champion of the people who don't believe in champions_

_I got nothing but dreams inside_

_I got nothing but dreams_

 

He tore into the enemy with a vengeance, drops of hot blood splattered everywhere, the scent of death was heavy and all he could taste was iron. He was fighting for a cause.

He actually had a reason to fight. He had a purpose.

He had a will to live.

 

_I'm just young enough to still believe, still believe_ _  
_ _But young enough not to know what to believe in_

_Young enough not to know what to believe in, yeah_

 

He didn't care for the cause, honestly. He didn't know if he was fighting for the “right" side. As much as a side can be right in a grayscale world, at least.

He believed in his liege though. He was sure of that much. He knew he would die fighting for him, even if it meant losing his morality.

His morality was never the one who gave him a purpose.

 

_If I can live through this_   
_If I can live through this_   
_If I can live through this_   
_I can do anything_   
_If I can live through this_   
_If I can live through this_   
_If I can live through this_ _  
_ I can do anything

 

He should've seen this coming. It happened every time. Everytime he was even a little bit happy, it all went wrong.

He knew Leo could take care of himself, but still. The fact that he was the one responsible for putting Leo in danger? How was he supposed to live with this?

He thought it was over when they abandoned him. When they left him to take the fall. When they left him to die.

But his past always came back to haunt him.

He wasn't going to let them hurt his lord, even if it meant his own death.

He was okay if he died, but he couldn't live without the man who gave him purpose. He couldn't live without the man he loved.

 

_I got rage every day, on the inside_   
_The only thing I do is sit around and kill time_   
_I'm trying to blow out the pilot light, I'm trying to blow out the light_   


He was used to being angry. After decades of being treated as nothing more, but a mangy, flea-ridden, mutt, you build up a lot of rage.

Leo always knew how to take it away. Make him let go.

Make him forget.

But how was Leo supposed to take away his anger when Leo was the cause?

He could be of more use to Leo. He could help!

He knew what Garon had done to Leo in the past and he wanted to be there to protect him. But Leo sent him away to help Corrin.

He was interested by Corrin to an extent and cared for them as much as he allowed himself to care for anyone who wasn't Leo, but he belonged to Leo, his heart was with Leo and in times like this he should be by the side of his liege!

But Leo told him to go.

So he waited.

And did what he was told.

He fought for Corrin.

 

_Champion, champion_ _  
_ _Champion, champion_

 

It was over. It was finally over.

He was back where he belonged. At Leo’s side and all was well.

As he laid on his back looking up at the stars, Leo next to him dozing off, he felt… happy.

He was glad Leo was safe and there was no more conflict, a sentiment Leo seemed to share.

But none of it mattered anymore. He was home and they were safe and _happy_.

Leo may never know the extent of his feelings for him, but getting to serve him for the rest of his life was good enough for him.

Just getting to be by his side, be it in combat, reading in the library, lying in the grass looking up at the stars, was more than he could ever ask for.

He vowed long ago that he would die for his liege and now he vowed to live for him. Live and keep fighting.

Leo gave him a purpose all those years ago, he wasn't gonna throw that away now.

Not when they made it so far.

He was finally, finally happy and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him. Not even himself.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa I haven't posted in 20 billion years  
> thanks to twilightstarr for being my beta-reader! go check them out, they're an amazing writer


End file.
